Feelings That Come Back Are Feelings That Never Left
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: This is set on Carla & Peter's first night away in Portsmouth after the factory collapse.


She smiles for the first time in two days.

Her jaw relaxes and the corners of her lips are tugged upwards by an unknown force. Beneath the top she wore his fingers glide lovingly over her smooth skin. The silence is blissful, only the rhythmic sound of their breathing escaping their tired lips. Her eyes flutter shut, heavy and sore from crying, her limbs are heavy as they drape over his body, legs tangled together.

Her breasts crush against his ribcage as she snuggles in closer, closing the fragile gaps between their bodies. His arms embrace her as he turns toward her, pulling her flush against him. She looks up to meet his face, her pupils pulling into focus on his own umber orbs.

Despite the palor of her face, the rosey wash tears had left on her tired cheeks, those green eyes still managed to sparkle, full of an exotic intrigue Peter had always found so completely and utterly captivating.

They both find their gaze fades away as they look down lustfully at each others mouths, a fleeting breath before those very lips come crashing against each other with a force that neither expected from their tender embrace.

Their gasps for breath are futile as their lips wrestle for dominance, their tongues locked in a vicarious quick-step. Their kiss breaks only for their lungs to fill with oxgyen, before Peter's lips have found that tender spot on her neck, above her collar bone, sending chills down her spine and a feather light moan to escape from her throat.

Her fingers grip his biceps as he rolls her onto her back and slips between her legs, which spread apart with need in response. He toys with the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers brushing her stomach, before he pushes it up her body, and moves to lie over her.

He can feel the heat radiating from her centre against his stomach, through his own top. He bunches her t-shirt up, exposing her bare breasts, his hands caressing the soft flesh that lies before him.

He's fantasied so many times over the past 5 years, about their life, the memories they'd made and the delicious sight of her naked body. They could fuck like no one else, passionate, angry, lustfully, but always with an air of tenderness. His touch sends her arousal rocketing to a height it hasn't reached for years, her nipples harden, her chest pinks up and her back arches.

His lips close around the bud like shape of her nipples, his tongue encircles them teasingly and he sucks them with a growing force that causes blood to rush to her clit, now thumping hard with desire against the pressure of his stomach.

'I've missed you' he whispers, prising his body off her, and moving up the bed and over her body to catch her lips in his, their noses brushing as he rests his forehead again her own.

For a moment they pause, just drinking in each other's presence, before Peter catches her lower lip between his teeth, running his tongue over the silky flesh.

She lets out a slight moan as he releases her lower lip from his tender grasp, reaching to pull her top free of her body. He presses his head against his chest, looking down between them at the sight of her nearly bare body beneath him, her satin panties, the only item of clothing that now graced her body.

'I've missed this' he whispers seductively, slowly in her ear, the current of his breath tickling her neck. He reaches down to slip his fingers over the slippery satin fabric, feeling her hot wetness seep through. He slips a finger beneath the fabric, swirling it in her juices, between her folds and over her pulsing centre. He feels her hips rise up, her pelvis pushing against his hand.

Carla raises her knee, moving it to brush his crotch, feeling his cock, hard and erect, restricted by his jeans. Peter groans in response to her movement, the tantalising pressure of her leg against him compelling.

He pulls him self up, kneeling between her legs and unzipping his jeans, pushing his exposed boxers down just enough to free his cock from its prison.

He is so desperate to be inside of her but he savours the moment, letting his cock massage her pussy through her knickers, until they are so wet he has no choice but to untie the string fastenings either side of her hips and toss them away.

He could stare at her all day, the dips her curves carve into her figure, her swell of her breasts, the tone of her limbs, all as he remembered so clearly.

But it's her who can't wait, she moves a dainty finger down her body, over her breasts until it reaches her clit. She slowly teases her bud until it throbs, her juices dripping down her slit.

'Get inside me' she whispers, quietly, but with urgency. He obliges and takes hold of his length, pulling her hips up and towards him, tilting her pelvis up a little. He guides himself until the heath of his cock is just inside her, before slowly sliding inside her, letting out of a moan of pleasure as he does so.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment, as the thickness of his cock fills her and pushes against the walls of her pussy. She feels herself stretch and tighten around him, as he fills her entirely, his body oh so close to hers.

'You feel so good' he mumbles, as he slowly rolls his hips in a soothing motion, her silky juices making his movements smooth and effortless.

'Pe-t-er' Carla whispers, delighting in the feel of I'm inside her, a feeling she hadn't expected to have again.

He moans frequently, his movements becoming stronger, more forceful. His thighs are solid with tension as he finds five years of longing for her have build up to an uncontrollable high, and finally he is allowed to release these once unattainable fantasies.

The room is no longer silent but filled with Peter's groans and Carla's guttural cries. Their bodies enshrined in a thin veil of sweat from the energy they are putting into making love. Her arms are round his neck, legs wraps tightly around his middle as he uses all his strength to pull her up and onto him in a sitting position. He leans back against the wall, one hand lost in her hair, cupping her head as they kiss between releasing noises, the other free to grip her arse cheek as he fucks her, his hips thrusting up and into her over and over again.

She releases herself as he fucks her, her hot cum lubricating their relentless movements. Carla rests her head on Peter's hot shoulder, holding onto him as her body tenses in response to her orgasm. She rolls her hips back and forth slowly, feeling his length slipping in and out of her, and pulls her head up to face him.

With one hand on her waist, her tucks a stand of hair behind her ear, breathing heavily as they stare into each others eyes, captivated by each other's intriguing souls.

'I never stopped loving you' Peter whispers as Carla's eyes grow damp with tears.

'Peter, don't' she murmurs, not wanting to let emotions threaten an early end to their love making.

'And I've never loved anyone, anyone Carla, as much as I love you' he continued, his own cheeks suddenly marred with tears.

She chokes back a sob, burins her head into his neck. Their movements are lazy now, slow and minimal, yet it feels so good.

'You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I promise, I will never hurt you again, not ever Carla' he mumbles into her hair, holding the back of her head protectively, his fingers interlacing with stands of her hair.

With his words rolling around in her head, she kisses him, she holds his face as her lips assault his, bruising, messy kisses, desperation in her movements.

Over and over their mouths court each other until he pulls away with a groan, his hands gripping her body and holding her close as he releases inside her, pushing his hips up and his pelvis against hers, desperate to let himself go as deeply inside her as he can.

She closes her eyes, the feeling of his release inside her hot and almost comforting, their bodies one in the darkness of the room, forever connected.

'You better not, Peter' she pants, curling her body against his as he pulls the bedsheet over their bare forms.

'Mm?' Peter saids, wrapping an arm around her.

'Hurt me, again, I mean it, this is it now, us, you and I, I can't do this alone' she admits as he kisses her head.

'You and me kid.. for always'.


End file.
